Sweet Moment
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Hiro ingin makan coklat tapi dilarang oleh bibi Cass karena sedang sakit gigi. Tadashi pun berusaha menenangkan ambekannya. Hidashi bromance! Dedicated to event Manis Pahit Coklat dan Challenge Rated K. Warnings inside. Dun like dun read! If you dun mind, RnR!


**Sweet Moment**

**Disclaimer:** Bukan punya Kyou

**Pairing:** Hidashi Bromance

**Genre:** Family/Friendship

**Rated:** K – K+

**Warnings:** _Drabbles_, _fluffy bromance_, OOC, typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**Summary:** Hiro ingin makan coklat tapi dilarang oleh bibi Cass karena sedang sakit gigi. Tadashi pun berusaha menenangkan ambekannya.

**A/N: **Challenge '**Rated K**' dan event "**Manis Pahit Coklat**"—yah, sebenernya Kyou binun mau nyatuin ato nggak tapi beginilah jadinya. Yang jelas sih ini untuk event _valentine_. Dan ini penpik pertama Kyou di fandom **Big Hero 6** sekaligus perwakilan perasaan Kyou yang AMAT SANGAT NGGAK RELA dengan kepergian Tadashi! Oh iya, di sini Hiro berumur 9 tahun dan manggil Tadashi—umur 15 tahun—dengan sebutan 'Nii-chan'—kapan lagi Hiro manggil Tadashi begitu~?—dan akan ada sisipan penggunaan bahasa Jepang._ Dakara sa_, _otanoshimi ne~_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tadashi sedang berjuang. Meskipun dengan keringat besar bertandang di kepalanya, Tadashi sedang berjuang. Meskipun kaos yang biasa dikenakannya basah oleh peluh, Tadashi sedang berjuang. Apa gerangan yang terjadi sehingga membuat remaja berusia 16 tahun itu berjuang? Membuat robot konsultasi kesehatan seperti Baymax? _Nah_, itu sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-harinya. Memperbaiki peralatan rumah tangga? Bibi Cass sering memintanya, jadi bukan hambatan. Teman-teman di sekolah menjauhinya? Yang benar saja! Tadashi adalah salah satu lelaki paling baik hati dan lembut terhadap orang-orang—bahkan cenderung menggali lubang kubur sendiri saking baiknya! Jadi, apa masalahnya?

Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiro, adik semata wayangnya.

"Hiro, jangan mengurung diri terus! Kurang sinar matahari akan membuatmu lebih cepat sakit!" Tadashi menggedor pintu kamar mereka.

"Terlalu banyak matahari juga bisa menyebabkan penyakit!" balas Hiro dari dalam kamar.

Tadashi dapat mendengar gembungan pipi dari nada yang dilontarkan adiknya. Ia menghela napas. "Mau ngambek sampai kapan, Hiro? Bibi Cass bukannya melarang untuk selamanya! Hanya sampai kau sembuh saja!"

"Tapi aku mau coklat sekarang! Bibi Cass nggak boleh menyimpan semua coklatnya! Aku juga mau!" teriak Hiro bak anak kecil—yah, di mata siapapun juga Hiro masih anak kecil tapi sepertinya yang bersangkutan tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Remaja yang masih berusaha menyempurnakan Baymax menghela napas berat untuk ke sekian kali. "Hiro, buka pintunya..." ucap Tadashi dengan lembut.

"... Nggak mau."

"_Otoutou_, kumohon buka pintunya," pinta Tadashi lagi.

Tidak ada balasan dari dalam kamar, dan untuk beberapa saat, hening menyelimuti. Tadashi mulai cemas jikalau sang adik mulai menangis—bukannya tidak pernah, hanya saja Hiro jarang menangis. Kalau sudah menangis, berarti hal apapun yang menimpanya merupakan hal yang berat. Tadashi tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa hal sepele seperti ini dapat mengakibatkan adiknya menangis.

"_Itoshi no Otoutou_, kumohon buka pintunya..."

Permohonannya terjawab oleh bunyi kunci dan pintu yang perlahan dibuka. Tampaklah Hiro dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung dan memerah. Tadashi nyari tertawa melihat keadaan adiknya yang seperti tokoh kartun _Maro_, seekor tupai dengan pipi gembul. Namun, dengan cepat ia mengganti nyaris-tawanya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Curaaaaaaanngg... kalau dipanggil begitu 'kan aku jadi nggak bisa nolaaaaakk!" gerutu Hiro yang mulai memukuli kakaknya yang menerima dengan lapang dada.

"Tapi Hiro 'kan memang adikku tersayang~" goda Tadashi yang kini menangkap tangan Hiro dan menarik tubuh kecil sang adik dalam dekapannya. "Sudah, sudah. Kalau sembuh nanti, pasti bibi Cass akan memberikan coklat sebanyak apapun yang kau minta," ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut berantakan Hiro.

"Benar ya? Janji?"

"Janji!"

Hiro pun tertawa kecil sebelum balas memeluk kakaknya. Namun, tak lama kemudian, ia meringis kesakitan. "_Nii-chan_, gigiku sakiiiiiit!" keluhnya.

Tadashi melepas dekapannya untuk menyentuh kedua pipi sang adik. "Coba kulihat," Remaja itu memeriksa rongga mulut Hiro dan mendapati tambalannya lepas. "_Yare-yare_, tambalannya harus diganti. Ayo ke klinik lagi!" ujarnya cemas. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. "Walaupun aku tidak keberatan melihat Hiro-ku tembem seperti ini~ _kawaii ne~_"

Pipi Hiro yang sudah merah semakin memerah. "_Mou_, _Nii-chan_!" Ia pun kembali memukuli sang kakak.

Tertawa kecil, Tadashi merangkul adiknya—efektif dalam menghentikan bocah itu _bermain tangan_. "Iya, _gomen, gomen_~" Remaja itu lalu menyetarakan tinggi mereka dengan menekuk kakinya. "Tapi aku tahu obat yang lebih mujarab dibandingkan tambalan gigi," katanya.

Hiro memiringkan kepala ke kanan, bingung. "Apa?" Sejurus kemudian, ia merasakan kecupan hangat membanjiri pipi lalu seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"_Odaiji ni_, _Itoshi no Otoutou_~" ucap Tadashi sambil nyengir.

Terdiam, Hiro berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tak lama, meskipun dengan wajah memerah, ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis yang mampu melelehkan muka besi siapapun yang melihat. Tadashi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk erat adik tersayangnya.

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

Dakara sa, otanoshimi ne: mirip dengan 'selamat menikmati' ato 'enjoy'

Otoutou: adik laki-laki

Itoshi no otoutou: adik laki-laki tersayang

Nii-chan: kakak laki-laki

Kawaii: imut

Odaiji ni: cepat sembuh

_Sorry, can't resisit the last part~_ XD

Ripiu? Ndak usah pake flem ya, _concrit_ boleh~

Happy Manis Pahit Coklat, _Minna-chama_~

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
